California Blur
by BuffyPikeBike
Summary: The casts of One Life to Live, 90210 and Beverly Hills 90210 collide in a big way in this slightly AU crossover. Expect fireworks.
1. Intro and Bios

**CALIFORNIA BLUR**

**Intro and Main Cast List**

_**This was supposed to be a one shot but you know … the best laid plans and all that lol Now it's the first part in a series of interconnected stories about characters from One Life to Live, 90210 and Beverly Hills 90210. It's somewhat AR so I have made bios just for this story. Happy reading!**_

_****_**Langston Wilde (Cramer) and Markko Rivera** … They have just hit the big time. Their movie project "Starr-Crossed" is about to debut in theatres.

**Starr Manning** … Comes to California to celebrate with her besties although she is having a hard time keeping her chin up being that her boyfriend and daughter died just a few months earlier.

**Kelly Taylor and Brandon Walsh** ... After many stops and starts over the years, they have finally seemingly got things right and are secretly engaged, waiting for the perfect moment to reveal they are getting married (for real this time).

**Andrea Zuckerman** ... Has given up on finding true love. She isn't sure she even believes it exists, but could she be wrong? Is the right guy for her out there somewhere - very close by?

**Ryan Matthews** ... A teacher, he has been raising his son Jack nearly single-handedly for months while looking for love in all the wrong places.

**Jen Clark** ... Ryan's perpetually snobby baby momma.

**Dixon Wilson** ... A professional music producer and vee-jay. Is he about to meet the woman of his dreams?

**Annie Wilson** ... Dixon's adoptive sister, she is an actress and plays "Starr" in the movie Starr-Crossed.

**Navid Shirazi** ... He is funding the movie "Starr-Crossed" and battling his feelings for his ex, Silver.

**Erin Silver** ... or just Silver, for short ... She lost the man she loves and is currently shacking up with her bff's ex-boyfriend. She is also bipolar and secretly totally miserable having lost Navid.

**Liam Court** ... Is secretly in love with one woman (Ivy) but sleeping with another (Silver).

**Ivy Sullivan** ... Lost her husband recently to cancer and is having a hard time moving on.

**Ethan Ward** ... Has recently returned to Beverly Hills and is finding out just how much things have changed in his absence.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Easter Mourn**

"How are you two doing back there?" Brandon Walsh asked, glancing in the rearview mirror at Andrea and her daughter Hannah who were sandwiched in the backseat of his Prius.

"Just peachy," Andrea answered, a little bite in her voice.

"I know it's a tight fit but Andrea, I thought you as an environmental activist, would appreciate an energy-saving car like this one." He winked at her.

"I think you have me confused with someone else," Andrea said. "I like space. _Lots _of space."

Brandon grinned. "There will be tons of space where we're going, right, Kel?" He asked, glancing at the beautiful blonde in the seat beside his.

"Yep," Kelly said and she discreetly tugged on the gold chain looped around her engagement ring. She winked at Brandon over her son Sammy's head before stuffing the chain back inside her blouse. They had agreed not to tell anyone about their forthcoming nuptials until the time was just right. For now, it was a secret they shared privately, among others.

Brandon grinned at her before looking in the rearview mirror again. "It's at the Shirazi beach house so that should tell you it's huge. They are loaded."

"Aren't they porn peddlers?" Andrea said.

"That was a whole lifetime ago. Navid got the business in working and legitimate order and now they are about to debut their first film big budget film. Today actually, we will get a sneak peek of it. It's actually a musical called Starr-Crossed," Kelly put in helpfully. She shook her head. "I still can't believe how far Navid has come …"

"It's definitely something to be proud of," Brandon agreed.

"I am still trying to figure out why you two invited us," Andrea said. "Han and I aren't exactly big partiers and its Easter celebration. I'm Jewish so…"

"There's an Egg hunt!" Sammy cried joyfully.

"Yep," Brandon said as he glanced at Sammy, ruffling his curly blonde ringlets. Sammy just laughed.

"Andrea, it's not like Navid celebrates the holiday either," Kelly said. "The egg hunt is just to occupy the kiddies for a while. It's a big property so they'll be busy for hours. No worries. You'll fit right in."

Andrea shook her head. "Why do I have a feeling there's more to this sudden invitation than you two are letting on?"

Brandon smirked. "Are you accusing us of having ulterior motives? You've got to be kidding."

Hannah looked at her mom and shook her own head. "I smell a set-up."

Andrea nodded. "Me too. Brandon, who is it? Who are you setting me up with?"

Brandon feigned innocence. "Seriously, you think I would do that to you?"

"Yes. Ever since you and Kelly here got back together, you both seem to think that because you're a happy couple that no one can possibly be content single but you are quite wrong. Quite wrong." She then pointedly folded her arms and refused to say anything the rest of the ride over to the beach.

XoXoXo

"I can't believe this place. It's … _HUGE,"_ Langston Wilde said with wide-eyed enthusiasm as she and Markko piled out of the limo Navid had rented just for them. She grasped his hand and did a little dance of excitement when she thought no one was looking. "We've arrived, Markko! We really have."

Markko smiled widely and pulled her into his arms, swinging her around and around until they were both dizzy and breathless. "We did it, Lang. Your script and songs, my directing … We make an amazing team."

"We certainly do," Langston agreed and gave him a big, heated kiss. He groaned into her mouth and let his tongue tease hers briefly before they pulled apart for the sake of air.

"This is going to be a killer party," Markko said as he noticed hordes of people spilling out of the beach house. "I can't believe we're debuting our own movie trailer tonight."

Langston nodded. "I know." Her eyes widened then. "Am I imagining things or did I just see Hillary Swank? Ohmigod, stop me, Markko, I am having one of those ridiculous fangirl moments."

Markko laughed as he took her hand and lead her towards the beach house. "I can't help but feel the same way, Langston. We've really accomplished a lot. I guess we haven't gotten so jaded that we can't appreciate a real star when we see one…. Do you think it would be weird if I asked her for an autograph? Told her I'd like to put her in our next film?"

Langston laughed. "Maybe Navid can help us with that. Here he comes."

Sure enough, Navid Shirazi was approaching them. He looked laid back and cool under pressure dressed in white chino pants and a blue shirt rolled up to the elbows. "Hey, there are the guests of honor!" he said.

Langston smiled. "Oh please."

"Hey, this party wouldn't be possible without the two of you. I really believe in Starr-Crossed."

"We do too," Markko said. "Seriously though, everyone who's anyone is here. We are so small-town in comparison."

Navid smiled. "Trust me. Once the movie hits the big screens, you won't be small-town _or_ smalltime anymore." He then clapped Markko on the back. "I need to greet the rest of the guests. You two get comfortable, have a few drinks, schmooze, enjoy yourselves …"

"Oh we will," Langston said. "We definitely will." She beamed as Navid walked away and she wrapped an arm around Markko's lanky waist. "We have definitely hit the big-time. I just wish … I mean, there's one thing that is sort of making this day not one-hundred percent perfect …"

Markko nodded. "You mean the fact that neither Starr _or_ Cole are here with us."

"They were our inspiration," Langston said. "They are our best friends too. By all rights, they should be here."

"I still can't believe Cole … I mean, it's been months but ... I just keep thinking it's all a really bad joke."

"Me too," Langston said, tears pooling in her hazel eyes.

"I want to believe they are here with us in spirit," Markko said. "I really miss them. We were like the four musketeers…"

"I know. I called Starr and begged her to come but she said she couldn't."

"Well, would you believe I changed my mind?" a very familiar voice suddenly said behind them.

They both whipped around and immediately dove at Starr, pulling her into a fierce group hug. "Starr!" Langston crowed. "You came. You actually came!"

Starr nodded as a single tear slid down her cheek. "I know Cole wouldn't want me to miss this. You are celebrating the love we shared in a really big way and though it's hard to believe he's really gone and has been gone for two months, along with my sweet Hope… I know in my heart, Cole is happy with what you two have accomplished here..."

TBC


End file.
